


Polished Rust

by AskDrKnockOut



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action, Body Modification, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption, Drug Use, Gambling, Gangs, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Other, References to Depression, Street Racing, Violence, Worldbuilding, aligned universe, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskDrKnockOut/pseuds/AskDrKnockOut
Summary: There comes a time of change in all of us. Where our very existence is forged by the unrelenting fires of our own experiences. It is through this trial that impurities unbefitting are cast out and we learn who it is we truly are. What risks we are willing to take just to keep burning.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> I would like to take this moment to thank you for checking out this story!
> 
> Believe it or not there was a time Knock Out wasn’t so sneaky. GASP! Sure he was always intelligent and sassy but how did he get to where he was now? I wanted to fill in those gaps and search for the history behind his motives. 
> 
> From the moment he climbed out from the well KnockOut was assigned to the lowly servant caste. This tale begins just after he has struck out on his own, no longer willing to live under the foot of a terrible master he runs from his Caste determined at the chances for a new life of his choosing. But does he really know what that is?
> 
> Through this origin story we will discover his evolution into the smooth sassy doctor we have come to know and love, as well as meet a few new characters along the way. 
> 
> Be prepared, this is going to be a long one. 
> 
> For more questions or content regarding this story please feel free to visit me at: 
> 
> ask-dr-knockout.tumblr.com/
> 
> A special thanks to Tyrantofthefirmament on Tumblr for Beta Reading! :)
> 
> http://tyrantofthefirmament.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to also check out images associated with this story here: 
> 
> https://flic.kr/s/aHsmbRupA3
> 
> Illustrations by: Laserbot

 

***

“You said this would be a proper paying job! You Lying-!” There came a startled shout from within the broken down confines of a rust encrusted delivery station.

“YOU BRUTE let me go!” A cacophony of loud bangs and muffled grunting soon followed before a red paneled mech was unceremoniously thrown out the door to the old establishment’s front office.

Hitting the ground with a yelp the mech scrambled back to his footing. Emboldened by indignant rage welling up within he brushed himself off to regain some threads of lost dignity before dashing for the front door. That was until the initial intent of the slighted mech gave way to mindful caution once he found himself blocked by the massive black form of his previous assailant.

Thinking better of it the smaller mech eyed the bulky build warily but this did nothing to diminish the look of determined rage burning bright in his sharp red optics. He paused in the entryway a few steps out of reach of the hulking form in front of him. Instead he chose to shout out his offense around the obstruction, calling to his true target and refusing to be intimidated by the rough handling just moments ago.

“Go ahead Fire me! But you owe me Shanix for the job, CutBack! I am not leaving until I am paid proper wage for my work!” He crossed his arms refusing to budge while waiting.

The larger mech stood stoic, the rotors on his back held rigid while continuing to block entrance silently as if he had done this many a time before. For a moment there was a standoff between the immovable wall of a mech and the burning stubbornness of the red grounder.

  
“I did offer to pay you but you refused me…” shortly later there came a reply just beyond the doors blocked passage way.

The massive mech took a step aside allowing a green minibot to step forward past it’s threshold. Despite the calm demeanor of this small mech in light of the others apparent anger, the larger mech’s optics never strayed once from his crimson adversary. “You heard him, now make like a hammer and Beat it!” The gruff mech growled.

“Now calm down Notar. There is no need to get your rotors bunched up, he’s just a Newbuild to these parts remember, he still doesn’t understand how things work around here.”

  
“I know enough to tell when I’m being cheated!” The crimson mech retorted glaring harshly.

  
“Now kid, I told you I would pay you! And I have every intent to do that for you! Heck you are probably my fastest delivery bot yet! I’d love to keep you on board, really! But you see this is a case of misunderstanding. I told you I would pay you, I never said with what, that was your own assumption.” The mech pointed out waving the other off.

  
“Circuit speeders hardly seem like a legal form of payment! I seen what those do to mechs! They turn them into desperate Siphoners! You owe me Shanix! I could go to the enforcers and report you!” The mech backed up warily as the guard took a step forward at that.

  
“No you wont…” CutBack sighed unimpressed but raised a hand to stop the burly bodyguard from advancing.

“Besides you are smart enough to know by now they would just hold you by association too. You think you’re the first mech to say that to me… Your so naive.” He shook his head.

“And might I mention I would be long gone before they even found me so quite honestly… you would be shooting only yourself in the foot.”

“It would still ruin everything you built here… Just pay me what I earned so I can leave!” The mech was insistent.

“Maybe your not that smart after all…You need to wake up Knock Out! You’re spoiled, no one has luxuries around here! We all do what we can to get by!”

“I hardly call being paid a fair living wage a luxury! I risk my plating every time I go on delivery with the way everything is around here! And now your telling me it was for nothing? Maybe I get enough energon in my tanks but its only ever been so I can run more errands for you!” Knockout pointed his digit down at the other accusingly.

“There isn’t enough to go around and as good as you might be at deliveries I can’t be showing favoritism. And It’s called Creativity K.O. you-”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Knock Out interrupted irritated at the nick name but the other continued his train of thought uninhibited.

“-You either learn to think on your feet or you won’t make it here, I thought you were learning but sorry to say I think I may have coddled you just a bit too much initially. Besides, Did you ever stop to think you could just sell those Speeders for Shanix? It’s called Exchange rate get it? I don’t care what you do with them!” The mech rubbed the bridge of his helm nursing his growing helm ache.

“Oh so I can further your little franchise with a steady supply of more desperate workers, is that it? Gotta have more of those street addicts ready for employment after all~” Knock Out snorted derisively.

“Primus I can tell you’re from Stanix. You’re just as snooty as them AND entitled!” CutBack quipped.

  
“You think you know me so well…” Knock Outs optics narrowed with barely restrained hate.

“Oh YEA YEA I GET IT ALREADY! You come here looking for work with a sob story of how you ran from a cruel master and what do I do? I took pity on you! REALY I DID! But see, I take pity on a lot of mechs like you! But now you question me? My methods keep you and others from becoming some siphoner’s next target out on the street! I make it possible to run any semblance of a upstanding business in this festering pit of Unicron spawn and you know it!”

“HAH! You don’t take pity you use us, obviously! Your just not as up front about it as Siphoners are. You draw mechs in from the street, fill them up with a few energon cubes with a promise of a decent living, then pass off actual payment in the form of your back alley drugs! You want mechs desperate or addicted so it’s all they can do but work for your “Upstanding” delivery business! or is that just another front for what your actually delivering?”

“DON’T ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY! THERE'S A REASON YOU ARE HERE TOO OR DID YOU FORGET! YOU WONT GET MUCH BETTER THEN ME! YOU UNGRATEFUL TWERP!” The green minbot shouted startling even his bodyguard before eventually forcing himself to calm back down. Knock Out took a cautious step back at the sudden outburst from the diminutive mech. A moment more passed before the mech sighed back in control.

“I like you Knock Out… you have got spark, even if you are a stubborn glitch with an ignorant sense of morality. Which is why I am not letting Notar here crush your face in for threatening to report me.” The larger mech rumbled in response albeit a bit disappointed. Knock Out took a step back optics widening to look at the lager mech before they fell back to his former employer.

“So… If you want to be stubborn then fine be stubborn, I really don’t care anymore. But you best get it through your helm! You’re nothing special and you’re not above the rest of us… You just haven’t been around here long enough to learn as much. You either take what I give or you find work somewhere else on the street but that’s your options.” The mech glanced back behind him, noticing a client at his front door. CutBack turned slightly to wave and motion to his soon to be customer to inform him he would invite him in shortly, before turning his attention back to the scowling Knock Out.

“Maybe out there you will learn a thing or two on how survive in this off colored city. And for what it’s worth I hope you do… Now get out of here… I have orders to ship off.” The mech turned his back on the young grounder. “Hello there how can I help you-“

Knock Out grit his teeth glaring into the back helm of the lying slagheap as he walked back into his office to greet his new customer with no hint Knock Out had ever existed. Knock Out contemplated storming in one more time just to make a scene and to get in the last word…That is until Notar grunted his own warning. “Get out before I Knock you Out despite what he said.” The bodyguard forcefully shoved Knock Out backwards with his own brand of “gentle encouragement.”

“Oh gee I haven’t heard that one before… Bit Brain…” Knock Out stumbled before muttering the last part under his breath. Not Stepping out of the exit quick enough, he was shoved outside before the door quickly slammed shut behind him. “Rude!” He huffed.

“Hey Knock Out what happened? I heard CutBack and you yelling?” A slight built two wheeler who appeared to be a cobbled together mess of mismatching parts approached.

“It doesn’t matter anymore TrackPath…” Knock Out replied transforming, revving his engine in irritation.

“Wait your leaving? Are you tripping on someth’n? CutBack just took you in! This is the best work in town for Kliks!” Came the startled reply as Knock Out began to roll for the streetways.

“That’s your department TrackPath… and It isn’t actually work if it doesn’t actually pay. Just because HE thinks he’s the best in this city, doesn’t mean he actually is.” Knock Out chided. He had never particularly found the mech to make intelligent company… considering his recreational vices not to mention his bad hygiene.

“Well… Erh…I guess… Best Luck to you then!” TrackPath ran next to Knock Out for a moment longer waving his goodbye.

“HAH! I came this far from Stanix to Blaster City by my own effort and I got enough saved up still to get by until I find a REAL occupation! I won’t need luck!” Knock Out laughed as he took off, engine revving confidently down the streets towards an uncertain destination.


	2. A Little Luck

“uhhg… I really could use some luck right about now…”

  
Knock Outs Tanks churned for what marked the 20th cycle without true refuel. Sitting off the main path in an alley near the calm motion of a small shuttle port Knock Out shivered, contemplating his next plan of action. Drawing his legs up, he clung to them in an effort to keep his engine idling warmly in the cold night air.

This place had proven useful for a time given the busy season as he did odd jobs and errands for the mechs around port. But now… It was off season… there was little work… he had received a few sympathetic hand outs here and there that had gotten him by but those now seemed to have dwindle in frequency. His poorly maintained finish and lack of a proper place to recharge were indication enough that he was running out of time.

The more Knock Out thought about where he had been and compared it to the state he existed in now, the more he realized this was not what he had ever expected of himself. Was this really all he would ever know… begging others for his life? All over again. He had run from a life of certain cruelty only to be subjugated to another of cruel uncertainty.

  
He grit his teeth defiantly… He was more resourceful than this… he had to do something. His Tanks churned again, a notifier popping up within his internal HUD alerting him he was nearing critical low.

Knock Out glanced down to his leg, popping open a compartment that contained the last of his reserves. He stared down at the 40 shanix left to his possession and contemplated what best to use it for. Energon was the obvious choice but it was only enough for maybe a quarter tank… and then what?

This was it… He was starving to death. He clenched the Shanix tight, his knuckles creaking from lack of proper care.

“Hey…” Knock Out startled, looking up to the sudden voice.

“Wow, Jumpy! Hey don’t freak I’m not a guardsmech.” A cloaked mech with strangely hallow purple optics stared down at him.

“I just couldn’t help but see you got some Shanix there.” The mech asked bluntly.

“Stay away from me! I know what you want, and the answer is no.” Knock Out regained his composure jumping to his feet. Knock Out internally kicked himself. He had been stupid to let his guard down this late into the night.

  
“Huh… Suit yourself sweet spark, I just figured with the state you’re in you could use a little compassion. Thought you might want some cheering up.” The shadow of a mech withdrew a data-injector discreetly out from his cloak to brandish. It reflected all too invitingly under the pale ambient lighting of floating advertisements above them.

Knock Out hesitated, appalled at his own spiraling thoughts inviting the idea of a painless demise. Coaxed into the Allspark while riding the euphoric high of a circuit booster. It seemed so much better then starving to death alone…

He began to extend a hand but stopped…NO! He didn’t come this far to gain his freedom just to succumb to it. The laughing of his former masters echoed in his mind. They had thought this much of him, that he would perish without their terrible system of fear and punishment. Was he really so willing to prove them right just to accept a peaceful fate?

“I’ll pass…” Knock Out backed away into the open lit walkways before turning to take the path towards a near by Energon dispensary and bar.

“Your choice red… Just hope you enjoy that Energon. Probably going to be your last out here heh heh.” The mech gave a cynical laugh before disappearing back into the shadows where he belonged.

  
Knock Out did not question himself further… he had made the right choice. He refused to be a slave ever again to anyone or… anything.

  
Taking a step inside, Knock Out glanced around. The place wasn’t the worst or the best he had ever been in in his life and considering his situation he was just happy to be indoors. Given no one had thrown him out just yet meant he must have still looked somewhat presentable enough at least. Taking a seat at the front bar stools Knock Out was all too happy to find the place somewhat deserted except for a couple of local workers occupying a booth just behind him.

  
“What can I get for you.” The Bartender inquired with a static laced baritone. Knock Out looked up to the tall chiseled mech. With one missing wing and a few fingers gone, Knock Out had no doubt he was either a seasoned Vosnian Veteran or a former traitor. Either way not someone Knock Out wanted to offend. Quickly looking through the displayed holo menu Knock Out made a modest selection. “That all?” The mech looked incredulous but not offended.

“Uh yes, thank you.” Knock Out replied uncomfortably.

  
“Fine, That will be 20 Shanix then.” The mech tapped the payment box in front of Knock Out’s sitting station. Despite the obvious doubt on the bartenders face Knock Out pulled out the proper amount and fed it into the payment slot. With a beep the device declared a valid sale. Knock Out sighed watching the hard earned currency disappear for good. At least he still had 20 Shanix left. Maybe he could barter with it to buy himself an incineration ceremony when his spark left his frame for good. He doubted his chances.

  
With a light ‘Clink’ a small canister of Engex was set down before the red grounder. It fizzled and smoked presenting an intoxicating aroma Knock Outs starved tanks could not long resist. Looking down, Knock Out allowed its inviting glow to distract him from his depressing thoughts. Resisting the demanding urge to simply down it all at once, he instead chose to study it appreciatively before taking a meager first sip.

  
Instantly the mix left him with a pleasant charge that slid down his intake slow and thick. Normally it would have done more to incur an overcharged state but given his dire need of Energon the concentrated mix of metals and energy only just filled the gaping void of his tanks. None the less Knock Out hummed to himself in appreciation as his bio lights began to glow a brighter shade of red.

A Praxis melody played light on the evening air. Choosing to enjoy this moment Knock Out let his senses soak in the calm and perhaps even peaceful atmosphere while it lasted. He closed his optics forgetting about the circuit dealer. His shoulders fell while he relaxed, body swaying subtly to the tunes rhythm. It providing him with something more than the usual drone of construction or screaming street merchants.

  
That was until he began to pick up the hushed murmurs of the two patrons sitting just behind him. His white audials twitched at the uninvited sounds but a part of Knock Out could not help but to eavesdrop. It was after all an integral talent that had served him well in the past.

  
“Hey are you going to the race tonight I heard Air Jack will be there should be a good show.” The shorter of the two hulking mechs spoke.

  
“I, don’t know… I have construction in the morning. It depends how close. Where is that one being held again? They switch them up so often I can never remember.” The other orange brute of a mech responded scratching his chin daintily with a shovel like hand.

  
“It’s at the lower level docks in sector BetaV, you know that spot that’s off limits haha. You have to get in through the underground back alley entrance so no cop bot sees ya.” His friend responded with giddy excitement, the yellow lights on his back panels flashing briefly.

  
“Wow that’s gutsy for the Teams racing in there… They could have the Enforcers called on them. Not sure I want to be around if that happens…” The construction mech sounded unsure.

“Nah, the word is the owner of the place is off on business in Kalis and his little security team arranged it without him even know’ n. So the racers should have no trouble. It is a pity though, the Cyber Speed Syndicate lost your favorite ace DustDevil to those up tight enforcer pricks. Caught him smuggling illegal mods out of city last Deca cycle.” The shorter sighed.

“Ah scrap, I used to Bet on him! He won me some good Shanix. Always put the competition in their place and put on a good show too. I loved his catch phrase EAT MY DUST!” The burly mech grunted emulating the incarcerated racer before chuckling in fond memory.

“T-that is hardly original I hate to say big guy hehe… But I heard FireBall has the popular Vote for this race. Now that guy is on fire!” The other grinned elbowing his larger friend.

“That’s only because he actually is half the time hahaha!” The smaller friend rolled his optics but could not help but laugh at his larger companions joke despite himself.

“Oh laugh it up! You will see! Come on lets go, you won’t regret it! I bet they plant impaling trap spikes this time!” Getting up, the short mech grabbed for his friend’s scoop arm.

“Alright, Alright Fine! lets go!” Getting up, the two made their way for the exit. Unbeknownst to them their conversation had indeed piqued the interest of the red mech sitting just behind them.

“An Illegal Street Racing syndicate…” Knock Out hummed to himself. Glancing down at his now empty drink he recalled the 20 Shanix he still had left to his name… maybe… maybe he could-

“If you want to catch it you better get going, betting closes in a Mega-Cycle.” The bartender startled Knock Out from his thoughts as he glanced up optics wide.

“Oh I… Uh…. Thanks…” Knock Out made a mental not to not be so obvious when eavesdropping in the future. Getting to his feet Knock Out left through the front door, glancing around for where the other two mechs had gone. Was he really going to do this? Follow a couple of greasy mechs into the underworld gambling arenas just to bet his very last hopes on a slight chance he could make it big to live another day?

Knock Out spotted the two up ahead. Given both of their swaying gait, he had no doubt he could easily track behind them without drawing attention to himself. Yep, he supposed he really was about to go through with this.  
What did he honestly have left to lose…

 

***

 

“GO GO GO!!” became the chanting chorus of Mechs of all shapes and sizes. They cheered for their racers that carried on their backs the weight of all their dreams. Knock Out had quickly been swallowed up by the immense writhing crowd of degenerates and the desperate much like himself.

  
Clinging to the handle of a separation barrier his optics never left the sight of his chosen champion. Despite his desperate situation Knock Out found the thrill of the moment intoxicating as racers wove through a haphazard mess of obstacles and each other alike. How had he never known this had existed before!?

  
The racers were entering into their third lap the intensity of each lap having increased as each competitor vied for the best positions! “COMON! You can do it FireBall!” Knock Out shouted as loud as he could despite his vocals being lost among the cheers and jeers of the crowd.

  
Knock Out didn’t even register how high his shoulder panels had hiked up in apprehension as Fireball narrowly missed an obstacle pit and swerved to safety. Close Call. The Racers competition just behind him however did not fare as lucky. The racer instead plummeting into a dug out construction pit.

The dark makeshift track suddenly erupted in a fiery display of sparks and smoke. Knock Out inwardly cringed his cheering dying down while all around him mechs exploded in excited jubilation. Just moments later Knock Outs optics widened to see another racer shoved from the track sent crashing into a construction beam nearly cutting the mech in two with a sickly sounding crunch!  
Another 4 laps sped by in a blur of chaos and fire.

A two wheeler jumped into the air over a purple and green hover cruiser, their wheels transforming revealing a terrifying array of hidden blades that soon sunk into the back of his unsuspecting opponent. The mech swerved attempting to shake off the other but to no avail as his screams of pain echoed louder than his dying engine. As the mech slowed the 2 wheeler hoped off continuing on to the next target.

Knock Out realized this was nothing like the races he had ever seen before. This was… utterly barbaric. It reminded him more of the infamous gladiator pits he had heard of more than a race. Mechs were being slaughtered!

Were there no rules? Not that he knew all that much about the sport but at least Vosnians raced through the air with a proper code of conduct… and Iacon Speedsters… they were celebrities and hailed as respectable athletes but this… this was nothing more than a blood sport. Internally Knock Out slapped himself. Of course it was! What did he expect, it was illegal for a reason. He was beginning to regret this decision.

  
“Heh Heh, this your first time com’n to a race kid?” Knock Out looked up to catch sight of the mech standing just behind him with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Yeeep you got that look about cha. Haha try to just enjoy it - these mechs know what their getting into. Don’t feel sorry for them, it’s a rush they get recognition for. Living fast and dying before the rust sets in, all doing what they love. I would say that’s more than most get around here” The mech pointed out with a smile.

  
Knock Out could only nod and turn to watch on. He supposed he understood that notion. And a small part of him in turn even envied that. He had never done anything he truly loved. He really didn’t know yet what it was he did have a fire in his spark for. He never stopped to think about it considering he had only ever been focused on his own mere survival.

  
The indicator bell rang to announce the next and final lap of the race. “Oh pay attention here Kid!” The mech knelt down putting a hand on Knock Out’s shoulder as he pointed to the front of the line up. “This is where things get truly interesting. Some of them been saving up their secret mods for this moment!”

Knock Out felt a bit uncomfortable at the unwanted familiarity this mech expressed by touching him but was distracted when his spark leapt for joy at seeing his chosen racer in the lead! This was It! Fireball had the lead and he only had a few more clicks to go! He was so close now! Knock Out could already feel the oilbath working through his tired chassis and the premium energon filling his tanks once again! He would be set with enough Shanix to get out of this miserable city to make a living for himself someplace else! Primus bless those Grease pushers in that Bar they had been right!

“Uh oh here comes WildRider…” The mech hummed. Knock Out looked up at the mech then back at the track only to see a gunmetal gray and orange painted speedster heading straight for the lead mech. Knock Out gaped in horror as the he brandished two swords out from the front of his grill and ignited a boost of nitrox speed in what could only be terrible preparation.

“NO NO NO!! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!” Knock Out shouted helpless to the spectacle happening in violent speed before them.

Fireball managed to swerve out of the way of the initial attack but by doing so opened up the path for Wildrider. However to everyone’s shock the mech slowed down to instead match the speed of Fireball.

  
“What is Wildrider doing?! he has a clear shot at the win!” Another of the crowd shouted in disbelief.

It was in that second Wildriders intentions were made painfully clear. A bang echoed across the observing field as the gunmetal tyrant rammed into the side of FireBall attempting to push him into a pit of spikes. In retaliation Fireball launched his own offensive pushing back at his opponent to avoid the hazard while igniting his flame throwers. Breaking away from WildRider the white and golden mech sent forth a flaming cocktail of heat directly into the aggressive mechs path.

Dodging the flames Wildrider transformed and flipped with ease over the attack and onto the back of his opponent. Swerving back and forth FireBall shook the mech off but not without Wildrider twisting his flame throwers clean off as well as landing a few solid hits that in tern shattered his cockpit. Taking advantage of his opponent’s disorientation Wildrider was soon back behind the other brandishing his blades.

  
With an foreboding rev of his engine Wildrider lurched forward sinking the blades deep into the back fender of Fireball and out through his front with a terrible screech. A second later and Wildrider Slammed on his breaks the momentum alone freeing his skewered victim. The mech hollered his victory as he sped past the now sparkles body of a fading FireBall.

  
For a moment the crowds gasped in shock at the sheer brutality of the stunt. Knock Out stared in denial as he watched the racer who he had bet his own future on slowly come to a halt, blue puddles marking his path until a stray spark from his own flamethrowers ignited his husk into a fiery demise.

  
“YES! I knew WildRider would Snuff Em! Fireball really did live up to his name after all didn’t he HAH HAH!” a mech to the side of Knock Out laughed cruelly.

  
Knock Outs servos began to shake as they gripped tightly at the bar. No… this wasn’t happening… it couldn’t be over… The mech’s voice just behind him broke him from his stupor.

  
“Man that was a good race kid. Got to say it’s too bad though for old Fireball, he was a fighter, a true veteran of this sport… Guess the new-builds finally caught up to him though.” Knock Out looked up at the other his optics glazed over.

“Aw don’t look so heartbroken. That’s how things go sometimes… He was unlucky to have Wildrider enter last minute - the mech’s known for his brutality on the track. Welp enjoy the after party!” The mech nodded walking away.

  
Knock Out ran.

  
Pressing through the crowds he managed to find an empty alley he could find some space. Pressing his back to the wall he held his helm as his spark beats pounded in his audials. What had he done… What had he done!!

He was completely broke now!!? And for what! NOTHING! He was such an idiot! Why had he allowed himself to get mixed up in this scrap pit betting! Panic began to set in as Knock Out slid to the floor, an overwhelming feeling of helplessness overcoming him.  
Mechs jostled around him but Knock Out could not bring himself to care as he fought back his despair.

  
“YOUR MECH KILLED MY ALLSTAR RACER, MOTORMASTER!! I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET THIS GO WITHOUT REPARATIONS!” 

Knock Outs helm whipped up at the mounting scene taking place in front of him.

  
“OH YEA? Then how about we settle this RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW, BuzzKill!” Another much larger brute shouted out in reply. Knock Out rolled his optics internally hating his life that much more as two bruisers engaged in a fist fight in the middle of the crowd not far from him. Did Primus really hate him this much? Couldn't he just let him despair in a little peace? 

With his panic successfully distracted for now he realized perhaps he should get out of there before things got further out of hand. He didn’t want to be around if any enforcers got called on.

  
“Arg OUFF!!” CLANG! Knock Out yelped as he narrowly managed to evade the heavy weight of one of the bruiser stumbling backwards into the wall. Knock Outs sat venting rapidly at the near miss while he watched the other slid down unconscious next to him. The mech’s former adversary wiped his hands clean triumphantly. “Your just as pathetic as your team, Buzzkill, hah!” The mech spat on the other before walking off.

“Noo! BossMech are you okay!” A few muffled shouts erupted caught up amongst the distant crowd. Knock Out looked down at the mech laying prone next to him… that was when he saw it. Shanix… two bright shining high value Shanix!

Knock Out glanced back up he could hear hurried footfalls against the crowds of mechs no doubt coming to the aid of this felled brute.

Well, It was now or never. But, He had always promised himself he would never stoop this low, that he had too much dignity to be a common thief… The Shanix glinted invitingly.

  
Well, he supposed promises were made to be broken. Knock Out’s mind was made. He didn't just want to survive he wanted to live! Scooping up the Shanix, he quickly made a run for it!

“HEY STOP HIM! He has the boss’s Shanix!”

Unfortunately for Knock Out… he had taken just a tad too long to make up his mind.


	3. Suicide Loan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patients my friends! This chapter took some time due to a bit of plot reworking as well as RL taking priority. In happy news I just got back from celebrating my Golden birthday with family and friends in Denver, it was among some of the reason for delay. ;) 
> 
> This chapter contains a bit of action and the introduction of a few new characters! I hope you enjoy!

 

“Here are your Shanix, Punter! I think others need to start betting based on your insights! This is your third major win in the Ano-Cycle. That’s very impressive!” a teller complimented from behind the protection of a barrier field.

“I think it’s just luck, honestly…” The mech rubbed his nose with a laugh while pocketing his winnings into a secure subspace.

“Well, you’re definitely one of the few lucky ones! Fireball was the favorite for tonight. Most mechs lost a collective fortune… not that I’m complaining, personally. My boss is rather happy so I am happy, but then again he always is the winner since he runs this show,” the teller replied, scratching the back of his helm.

“Oh you would be right there… It was a pretty bad upset that Wildrider pulled.” The older mech leaned on the counter with a chuckle, his mismatched optics glinting.

“HAH! Speaking of upset, you should have seen the look on this one new-forge’s face tonight… It looked as if his entire world had just ended. I told him that’s how these things go but I don’t think he’s going to be coming back any time soon. He must have really been a diehard fan of Fireball, poor kid.” He shook his helm.

“Yeah, it is sad to see him go…” The teller added his own sympathies.

“I’ll admit, I am a bit disappointed to see him pass on to the Allspark but he was getting pretty dated… He became a bit of a glory hog. It was making the races rather dull.” Punter shrugged. “Probably why Wildrider had it out for him to begin with.”

“Hurm, I suppose you are right about that. I mean, you would know better than most too, since you used to coach before. Any Idea when you plan to take on another racer of your own?”

“Hummm I don’t know… but business has been a bit slower than I would like to admit lately. Maybe it is time I gave a new forge an opportunity again. There’s a lot of them wandering around these days, not like I don’t have a good variety to choose from. Primus knows it’d give them a better chance than what they got just starving out on the streets.” The older mech scratched his chin before his train of thought was abruptly interrupted by the shouts of others behind him.

“Oh my!” The teller looked behind Punter, exasperatedly pointing.

“Look at those idiots! They jumped the barricade and are racing on the track! HAH!”

“THE RACE IS OVER! GET OFF THE TRACK!”

“Aren’t those BuzzKill’s mechs? Who’s that other guy?”

“What the Scrap has gotten into them!” a few observers shouted in jest and confusion out from the departing crowd.  
Punter turned around. “What is all this hubbub about?” His optics caught sight of a glint of red speeding along the track, two familiar racers pursuing close behind.

“Wait a minute… Hah! Well I’ll be a scraplet’s cousin.” Punter chuckled.

“You know that red mech?” the teller asked, bemused.

“No, not personally but that’s the kid I was telling you about!” Punter laughed heartily. “Those are Buzz’s Racers there with him. They must be doing a lap in memory for their dear departed hero-” that train of thought was soon to be derailed the moment Buzzkill came running up to the bars screaming.

“THAT’S IT! He’s in your territory now my bots, show that THIEF our brand of JUSTICE!” the bruiser roared, energon splattering out from his mouth.

“Hurmmm…” Punter looked on. “Interesting…”

 

***

 

Weaving through the crowd, Knockout ran like his life depended on it. Currently that description was a little too accurate for comfort. And so was the proximity of the two speedsters catching up behind! He was quickly finding that the more he tried to weave through this crowd of mechs, the more the others were gaining on him! He had to find a way to gain some ground. The best way would be to transform but there was simply no space… unless…

Hopping the barrier, Knockout leapt into the air, Transforming. Hitting the ground with his tires spinning, he propelled himself forward, leaving behind a cloud of rusted dust.

This would be just like those times he had outrun bandits while delivering for CutBack. He may not be the fastest mech but he could outmaneuver these two and lose them once he found a way off the track back into the city. Knockout coached himself despite the fact that his anxiety shot through the roof. It did serve to add fuel to his speed at least. There was no going back now! Too many were witness to what he had done… He would have to hop on the first transport out of this city! But at least if he could get away he would be set wherever that transport took him!

Not far behind, the two mechs were quick to follow him, transforming and hot on his bumper. Much to Knockouts dismay the two were a lot faster than he expected, given their sizes. Primus what were they, modded?!

“THAT’S IT! He’s in your territory now my bots, show that THIEF our brand of JUSTICE!” echoed from beyond the stands behind them.  
Soon both had caught up and maneuvered to box him in.

“S-Scrap! THEY REALLY ARE RACERS!” Knockout yelped out loud in terror as one maneuvered to ram into his side. Slamming on his brakes, he managed to dodge the attempted attack, but not without the other racer plowing into his friend just on the other side of where Knockout had previously been.

The two grunted but recovered quickly. “You’re going to pay for that! You picked a bad night to crank our gears, thief!” one of the speedsters, a yellow and gray mech growled.

“Fireball is dead and now Sun Scorch and I are going to take everything out on you, heh heh!” the other responded. He was an identical match to his counterpart excluding inverted patterning and an even healthier appetite for vengeance.  
Knockout gulped, searching for a means of escape. Instead he was met with several large pits just up ahead of him. Scrap!

“You’re dead now!” One of the two brothers cackled as he suddenly ignited a tank of nitrox and rammed into Knockout’s rear bumper with a loud crunch. Knockout yelped, feeling his plating crumple under the other’s force. A flashback of what had recently happened to the racer Fireball was painfully vivid in Knockout’s memory.

On second thought, this whole thing was not worth it anymore!! “Okay OKAY! I’ll give you back the Shanix! Please don’t scrap me!!” Knockout pleaded as he was forced forward towards the dangerous obstacles.

“Too late for that now, slagger! You defiled this track and Fireball’s memory by putting your unworthy radials on it! We intend to rectify that here and now! Show him no mercy TreadBurn!” Sun Scorch shouted, egging on his brother.

“We’re sending you to the pit where you belong!” Tread Burn grunted, putting out more power as he forced Knockout ahead, directly towards one of the deep razor edged pits.

“A-Are you Crazy? You will kill us both!” Knockout shouted in distress.

“HAHA! Unlike you, I have my brother to back me up!” he chuckled darkly. Knockout swiveled his mirror to glance at the other behind them readying what looked like a mounted grappling hook. There was no doubt in Knockout’s mind then and there he was most assuredly scrapped. These mechs were insane to take a risk like that!

Knockout tried to swerve away but immediately stopped himself when he felt his tires slip out from under him. He was caught somehow against the others grill! He would be unable to get clear of this crazy speedster behind him and most likely just be plowed into again if he tried to maneuver like this! He could just imagine with terrible vivid detail how he would be forced into a sideways skid that could possibly flip him right into the trap! For all he knew that’s what they wanted him to do! He had watched this very move performed just clicks ago. His tanks churned in panic as he tried to bargain with them again.

“If you send me down that pit y-you wont get your boss’s shanix back!” He pleaded once more his mind racing as fast as his heated engine.

“Oh yes we will! We can just pull it off your dead impaled husk!” Tread Burn pushed that much harder at Knockouts bumper in return.

“It’s too bad, I was hoping for a bit more of a fight from you. But I guess this is to be expected from a sniveling thief like you!” the mech grunted.

As the pit drew ever closer, Knockout began to see his life flash before his optics! If he didn’t do something soon he was going to get pushed right to his death like all those other racers he had watched! Knockout did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He slammed on his brakes! Smoke immediately erupted from his tires, burning into him with bright hot friction.

“You think that can stop him! Show him Treadburn!” Sun Scorch cackled watching his brother close behind.

“That’s just pitiful! You’re no match for my upgrades!” The mech’s tires suddenly shifted spikes emerging to tear into the ground with destructive fury.

It was soon too much for Knockout’s brakes as he became overwhelmed by the intense friction. He was forced to release them, any longer or else they might literally melt off him. He had to find a way out of this mess! If he could just free his bumper from the other’s grill! He was running out of options and time!

Knockout began to weave his tires back and forth, trying to shift his weight and throw off the other’s ability to steer correctly but it did little good against the superior traction of those ruthless spikes impaling into the ground.

Despite Knockout’s growing panic a voice screamed inside him… he couldn’t go out this way! Not when he finally was so close to living! If he died now he really would be pathetic, and what then? What would he have ever accomplished but to prove his old masters right about him! That he was a wasted spark worthless of the life given to him? A lick of rage burned brighter in his spark. That was when he remembered something.

“Kiss your Skidplate goodbye!” Tread Burn grunted. The track began to slope around them signifying they were close. Now was the time to act before it was too late!

With a flash of unexpected movement Knockout transformed, the air current catching him and causing him to flip upside down and over Tread Burn in a flailing mess of limbs.

“What in the Scr-HAAp!” Tread Burn yelped as he struggled to right himself in the instant Knockouts flailing body collided with his cockpit, causing it to erupt in a mess of sparks. All Knockout could do was grab hold for dear life as the temporarily blinded mech struggled to keep himself under control at the shifting weight atop him.

“Y-You crazy idiot, I can’t see ahead!!” Tread Burn screamed as they careened straight for the pit ahead.

“Tread Burn!” Sun Scorch was on them in an instant. He rammed into the side of his brother, forcing him away from the pit, aware the other would be unable to grab for his line as originally planned in his current state.

“Hhrrgg your grounding spikes! I-I can’t st-stop uss!” Sun Scortch yelled in distress. The three began to slide sideways kicking up a mess of dust and smoke. Knockout chose that moment to release his death grip on Tread Burn, instead jumping off of the other, impacting and rolling with a harsh screech against the unforgiving ground. His digits raked deep gouges into the track as he managed to come to a stop just beyond the last few metrons to the pit. The echoing screams of his adversaries mixed with the sudden gasps emanating from the remaining onlookers indicated the other two did not fair as lucky.  
Knockout vented for a moment in shock, his frame beaten and dented in several places from both the impact and the damage caused by Tread Burn.

He… he did it… he was alive… he was ALIVE!

As fate would have it Knockout’s optics looked up to catch sight of what he could only describe as the ethereal glow of an exit sign mere metrons away from him. Perhaps his luck was better than he initially though after all.  
A grapple hook impacted with a loud crunch between his outstretched legs.

On second thought…

He let out an embarrassingly high pitched yelp of surprise while scrambling back to his feet, realizing he did not have any time to sit there in a daze. He had to get out of there while he still had this chance!

“I’LL KILL HIM! -RIP OUT HIS SPARK MYSELF-!” came the echoing straining cries of Sun Scorch and Tread Burn dangling precariously below.

As if he needed more convincing.

“Don’t just stand there gawking! This isn’t a race! You’re security! Do your jobs and stop him! Uhhg! Do I have to do everything myself?” The shouts of an irate Buzzkill faded away into the distance with each stride Knockout took into the open evening night air towards freedom. The cool breezes passing through his hot overworked engine refreshed him like a shot of cold antifreeze.  
Despite his aching injuries he pushed himself to run further, he couldn’t stop yet. But the thought that for once he had won - he had succeeded - gave him renewed hope that helped to drive him forward against the pain of his injuries.

He could barely believe it! He had raced against two superior, modded speedsters and come out alive! He never wanted to do that again!! Still… he couldn’t help a burst of pride swelling inside him! He, Knockout, a lowly servant caste had made it out on top!  
He glanced back behind him as he ran. No one was following him! He laughed in relief to see the alley was deserted except for a few darting glitchmice.

He knew he was meant for so much more! Nothing could stop him now! He really could do this! He was finally going to be fr-

SLAM!

Knockouts face collided with a massive outstretched arm. The force from the blow knocked him off his feet, flipping him 360 degrees only to impact with a harsh metal screech upon the oily ground.

“Uhhg…” Knockout groaned, the world spinning around him, pain radiating through his helm.

“Tisk Tisk gotta watch where you’re going when running that fast.” A mildly familiar voice filtered into Knockouts audials.

“I don’t think I properly introduced myself to you before. My apologies kid. The name’s Punter!” The owner of said arm walked out from the shadows. Despite his actions, he wore a friendly smirk as he knelt down next to the ailing young street mech.

“Heh, gotta hand it to you, you really put on a good little after show back there. But I’m afraid you broke a dangerous rule.”  
Knockout struggled to reset his optics and shake his helm. Unable to immediately push himself up off his front out of the pool of energon accumulating beneath his cracked faceplate, he gurgled in pained response.“I know you worked hard for it but ‘fraid I have to take this from you. Trust me I’m doing you a favor.” Punter rummaged through the young mech’s compartment until he found the offending currency. Retrieving the shanix card, the larger mech gave the younger a couple of friendly good pats on his back before moving to stand back up.

“Well, time to return this then” Punter sighed moving to leave.

“G-Give It… Give It back…” came a mumbled response.

“Hurm? Hah hah you really do have a stubborn streak, don’t you?” Punter turned around after a few steps, looking back to see the young mech pushing himself back up to kneel despite the energon leaking profusely from his cracked optic.

“I’d love to let you have this, really… That Buzzkill can be such a… well Buzzkill, haha. And his little ruffian team of speedster brothers, well, I suppose I don’t need to tell you how they can be at this point. But just trust me when I tell you that this isn’t worth your spark. He has mechs everywhere in this city that would torture you and rip you apart for what you pulled tonight.”

“It’s… It’s all I have left… G-Give it back…” Knockout groaned, trying to use the alley wall to stabilize himself, his optic sparking as it failed to turn back on from the damage it had sustained.

Punter turned around, holding his chin as he regarded the other. “Hummmm, nope sorry.” He laughed lightly. “I am curious though, what’s your name, kid? It’s not every day someone with this much spunk comes along.”

Knockout hesitated not sure if he should give this mech his designation. Then again, maybe if he played along he could appeal to any sympathy this mech might have. Not to mention he could distract him long enough to recover and make another grab for his prize.

“It’s Knock Out… I need those Shanix please… I will snuff out without it. I… You can have most of it. Please, just help me leave this town. We could both live well.” He tried to bargain.

“Hah! I don’t think you are exactly in bargaining state right now, but I give you credit you are pretty wily. You can cut the pity party though - it’s not the first time I’ve heard it.” Knockout tried to get his feet under him. “But I can see your obviously a survivor so… I have a offer to make to you. But first, just let good old Punter here handle this-” Punter turned to the sound of approaching footsteps.

“THERE HE IS!” Knockouts optics widened, his spark sinking. He was dead.

“Punter?! What are you doing with this grease licker? Don’t tell me you put him up to this! Ho ho, because if you did I-“ Buzzkill shouted in Punter’s face, his two racers not far behind him.

“HAHA now that’s funny! No I just happened to run into this little fella, you Rusty Pipe! But you will be happy to know I do I have something that belongs to you.” Punter dangled the Shanix up over the helm of the irate mech before him. At seeing it the stouter, shorter bruiser leapt up to grab at it, only to have it pulled from his reach.

“Give it to me Punter before I have my mechs tear you a new port” Buzzkill growled.  
Knockout began to slowly slink away, hoping the others would remain distracted by this crazy mech’s antics.

“Where do you think you’re going! We aren’t finished with you yet!” Sun Scorch growled just behind the two bruisers. He looked just about ready to push his way past them when Punter instead held out his foot and tripped him.

“Oh, Oops! Clumsy me!” Punter feigned dismay at his obvious trick.

“What the scrap!” Buzzkill growled, looking to his racer then back at Punter. “Do you have a death wish DOC?”

“Hmm, not really but I do have a small request, my dear Buzzkill. If you call off your tetrawolves long enough to hear me out.” Punter smiled that bright disarming grin once again.

Buzkill’s optics twitched for a moment before he barked out his orders. “Sun Scorch, Tread burn, stay put. I might need you to scrap this mech instead before you tear into that unseemly mess over there.”

Knockout pressed himself even further into the corner of the alley his remaining optic wide as a saucer.

“Actually that’s what I’d like to discuss with you” Punter chuckled.

“NO PUNTER! If you think I’m going to let that mech run free after how he humiliated my team-!” Buzzkill growled dangerously.

“Oh haha, you always were good at reading my mind! That’s exactly what I’m suggesting. You see, I saved this mech’s life and he owes me a debt now.” Punter glanced back winking at Knockout.

Knockouts plating began to crawl.

“HAHA, save him from what? You haven’t saved him Punter! You just doomed him to spare parts!” Buzzkill chuckled overconfidently.

“Not at all. Here you go.” Punter flicked the Shanix to Buzzkill who fumbled with it frantically, having been caught of guard. After grasping it firmly in his servos he took a moment to glare at Punter with an odd look of disbelief and skepticism. Nonetheless he quickly subspaced the currency.

Knockout’s spark fell into the pit of his tanks, all hope for his bright, wealthy future evaporating from him in that moment.

“You got a screw loose? Now you just lost your bargaining chip, mech. I don’t have to listen to you-“

“You will if you want what’s best for your mechs over there… They’re not looking so hot.” Punter smirked crossing his arms. “Tread Burn there seems to have done a bang up job on his leg.”

“Are you threatening us!?” Tread Burn lunged forward but he yelped in pain as he stepped on said holy leg, his brother quickly offering him support. Knockout watched as it wept energon onto the ground… he could only assume it must have been impaled by a spike before they could stop their descent from earlier.

“You always stick your nose in my business, Punter. Tell me one good reason I shouldn’t have them peel your plating and that runt’s both!” Buzzkill’s optics narrowed dangerously.

“Oh please, don’t act stupid with me Buzz. You know who has the best mods in this town. Do you really want to ruin the good thing we have going over this little twerp?” He rolled his optics before getting in the other mech’s space proceeding to whisper into his audials. Buzzkill leaned back, not enjoying the close proximity.

“And maaaybeee I just so happen to have a new set of upgrades just waiting to be installed on your two bots there.” Punter straightened again. Buzzkill didn’t look immediately convinced by the scowl still on his face.

“You just lost Fireball, after all. My condolences by the way, rest his spark…” Punter put his hand on the others shoulder to show his sympathy for a moment - a very brief moment - before returning to his normal point. “You’re going to need to juice up the rest of your team now and I’m willing to bet I know exactly who you want to do it.” He winked at Buzzkill, who leveled him with a wary glare, pulling away.

“And since you’re one of my best clients, I would be happy to work out a little deal for you. Call it a bereavement discount. For poor Fireball’s memory.” Punter’s optics gleamed with a confidence Knockout could only dream of in this situation. He looked back and forth at the two mechs who continued to quietly stare each other down. He shivered, the tension palpable in the air.  
Finally Buzzkill reacted boisterously.

“HAHAHA! You really are a crazy old crank dealer, aren’t you, Punter!” Knockout opened his optics to peak. When had he closed them? Buzzkill, was… laughing? Knockout was so confused. Hadn’t this mech been about ready to tear this grimy old bruiser apart? What was going on?

Punter’s smile only grew wider as Buzzkill punched him in the arm jestfully.

“I guess you have a point you old piston head! Not to mention… these two idiots are going to need all the help they can get in their next race if they were outsmarted by a amateur runt like that… Phfa!” Buzzkill rambled on.

“But Boss that punk-!” Sun Scorch growled indignantly but was cut off.

“-Is Punter’s problem now! How many times has Punter here fixed up your sorry skid plates anyway? It’s your fault I always throw Shanix at him! And now here he is returning more to me than you ever earned on your own, you lazy heaps!” Buzzkill kicked a few loos scraps at the others’ feet and they shrunk back in guilt. “B-Boss…”

“You just rode on Fireball’s success but now it’s going to be you pulling the weight! Maybe if you two ran your races as well as your mouths we wouldn’t have to buy his special little toys, now would we?” Buzzkill ranted at the two.  
Punter only watched, amused. Knockout, on the other hand, blinked in utter astonishment at how quickly the tides had turned.

“I have to warn you though, Punter, remember what the last street mech did to you. Trouble with a capital T!” Buzzkill spat onto the ground at Knockout. Knockout curled in on himself further in fear, his shoulder panels rattling. He glanced down, noticing where the spit landed. Wait was that? Looking back up Knockout could see all optics were now back on Punter and Buzzkill.

“I like this one he’s got guts and-” Punter was cut off.

“Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Have fun with that mess! At least my mechs know how to take orders. Besides we both know you always were better off a medic than a trainer. Do us all a favor and make a good nurse out of him Hahaha!” Buzzkill turned around and snapped his digits at his two racers. Punters optics twitched for the first time that night, despite his unfailing smile.

“I’ll be by later to get these two patched up, Doctor!” The two speedsters grumbled, giving one last threatening glare to Knockout as they turned to leave.

“Always a pleasure doing business, Buzz.” Punter rolled his optics, fondly shaking his helm while watching the team disappear back into the shadows of the deserted alleyway.

“Now then…” Punter cleared his vocalizer. “That went much better than I thought. I was half expecting Buzzkill to put a few dents in us both before listening to any reason. Heh then again, he and I do go pretty far back.” Punter sighed, taking a long invent.

“So… I believe I had a proposition to speak to you about-” Punter turned around to find only an empty alleyway.

“… Knock, Out?” he glanced around. A puddle of fresh energon was all that indicated the small red mech had ever been present. That was until his mismatched optics landed on the lifted cover of an opened drain tunnel.

“Well I’ll be a burnt out son of a piston head! That little red twerp pulled a fast one on me…” Punter stared in surprise, his single antenna twitching on his helm. He leaned over, gazing into the empty dark tunnel beyond, and scratched his helm, the other servo remaining planted on his hip. He was indeed a bit stumped.

“Hummm, fast as a turbo fox, sneaky as a glitch mouse!” Despite himself, Punter began to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out has given them the slip with the "help" of a nosy alley medic. But now what is he going to do? One thing is for certain, nothings going to get any easier.
> 
> In case anyone would like to see what Punter looks like here is a link to the illustrations: 
> 
> http://ask-dr-knockout.tumblr.com/post/170509808261/i-finished-coloring-punter-the-new-chapter-is-up


End file.
